Dragon Ball Z GT 2 Book 1: Beginning Anew
by doommister
Summary: Join the the Goku and the rest of the family and friends on an adventure for an unknown threat has come to destroy earth. What will help the forces of good be victorious? A new hero has been found by Gohan while training in the forest the hero, a saiyan in decent and is named Rachi may be the key to balancing or increasing the odds of victory for the side of good and save Earth?


A Year after Majiin Boo events

Gohan's Home with mother and Goten

East District 439

Gohan's POV

I'm bored I thought to myself, because I had been studying for a test in science class in the Orange Star High School all morning. "Gohan, why don't you go outside and take a break from your studies", my mom Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks mom", I yelled and I went out to train myself in my martial arts techniques outside. I had been training myself for an hour in the woods when I came across a cave. I decided to go and check it out. I went in and it was dark as I went deeper into the cave it began to get brighter. There was giant hole in the caves ceiling letting in natural light onto a large spaceship which made probably made the hole in the ceiling upon impact. I cautiously went toward the ship, and made my way around to the docking ramp, which I found to be closed. I then examined the area around the ramp to find a thing that had a hand shape on it. I put my hand onto it and then lights came on and a green scanned my hand. "Saiyan life form identified, Access to interior of ship granted. Docking ramp now lowering." The computer said as I walked into the ship. I suddenly felt a huge presence of Ki as I walked deeper into the dark ship. When I got a certain distance in all the ships lights came on and lit up the area inside. I had made my way to the ships control room, where a hologram in the center of the room turned on and started talking. "Welcome Saiyan brethren this spaceship is one of the few members who had escaped our planets destruction as you may know but I was sent here a short time before the planets destruction as an exile. I was opposed the destroying planets life forms and the selling of the planets that were made extinct. My name is Rachi and I need to be awakened in the suspended animation room or S.A.R. I will tell you more upon reanimation, just push the reanimation button on the left side console of the chamber," said Rachi's hologram. I was about to do that when he gave me a final piece of information. " I will be very weak because I will have been suspended since the young Saiyan Kakarrot came to destroy this planets inhabitants, and in suspended animation my body will not have aged at the time I was suspended I was 17. I will look forward to meeting my Saiyan brethren." The hologram turned off and I went into the S.A.R. and did what the hologram said cautiously. Reanimation procedure started. Chamber oxygenation complete, reanimation process beginning, the computer said. The chamber Rachi was in began emanating electricity inside it, and then it stopped. Reanimation complete opening chamber door, the computer said. I could see his chest rise and fall slowly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Rachi.

"I've… been… worse" Rachi Said quietly. "Could you help me out by steadying me Young Saiyan?"

"Yeah" I said letting him lean against me while I helped him walk out of the S.A.R. "My name is Gohan"

"Nice… to meet you Gohan" Rachi said. How far away do you live Gohan?

"Not very far just a mile away," I said.

"Well better to start getting stronger sooner than later," Rachi said.

" Do you do martial arts?" I asked.

"Yes, but I fight for the better of others not just for the excitement it produces," Rachi said as we made our way to my home

45 minutes later….

We finally made it home and I announced to my mom we have a guest and that he need's a place to stay. My mom then went to the living room to see who I came home with.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked Rachi looking at him with an untrusting expression.

"I am a good natured Saiyan who whishes peace to the races of all planets. My name is Rachi," he said. "What is yours?"

"My name is Chi-Chi. I never thought I would hear of a good-natured Saiyan Other than my sons, Vegeta, Trunks, and my husband Goku who is out at the moment," mom said.

"Goku is the name we call my dad but you and Vegeta call him Kakarrot." I said to Rachi.

"Would you mind if I stayed here to regain strength and train myself and I would love to meet Goku if that's alright?" Rachi asked.

"No I don't mind you staying or meeting my husband," Mom said. "Gohan why don't you go and study some more, while I talk to Rachi."

"All right mom" I said and went back to study for my science test at Orange Star High.

Rachi's Pov

Gohan left to go study and I was left in the room with his mother Chi-Chi.

"You seem to be very kind hearted, like my husband. You have that trusting personality, but you have some time to prove yourself trustworthy," Chi-Chi said with a suspicious look

"I understand your concern over my being a Saiyan and the experiences you have had with the others that have shown up on the planet, from what your son has told me," I said. " I will prove my self one way or another rest assured."

"I hope so for your sake," said Chi-Chi with her look becoming more relaxed.

"Yawn. I have little bit of Reanimation fatigue could I sleep on the couch?" I asked.

"Yes, It's fine. Oh… by the way, how long were you in suspended animation?" Chi-Chi asked by the door way to the kitchen.

" Uhh… maybe 30-60 years?" I said lying down and putting a blanket over myself.

" Wow and your chamber survived that long." Chi-Chi said surprised. "Amazing, and your mentally and physically 17 years of age."

"Yeah I know." I said surprised myself.

"Well have a good rest Rachi." Chi-Chi said.

"Thanks I hope so." I said and I quickly fell asleep.


End file.
